(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an electric luminous body having a heat dissipater with axial and radial air apertures for meeting the heat dissipation requirement of an electric illumination device, e.g. utilizing a light emitting diode (LED) as an electric luminous body, so the heat generated by the electric illumination device cannot only be dissipated to the exterior through the surface of the heat dissipater, but also enabled to be further dissipated by the air flowing capable of assisting heat dissipation through the hot airflow in a heat dissipater (101) with axial and radial air apertures generating a hot ascent/cold descent effect for introducing airflow from an air inlet port formed near a light projection side to pass an axial tubular flowpath (102) then be discharged from a radial air outlet hole (107) formed near a connection side (104) of the heat dissipater (101) with axial and radial air apertures.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heat dissipation device used in an electric luminous body of an electric illumination device, e.g. a heat dissipater of a LED illumination device, generally transmits heat generated by the LED to the heat dissipater for discharging the heat to the exterior through the surface of the heat dissipater, and said conventional heat dissipater is not equipped with functions of utilizing the airflow introduced from an air inlet port to pass an inner heat dissipation surface formed by an axial hole then discharged by a radial air outlet for the purpose of increasing the effect of externally dissipating heat from the interior of the heat dissipater. The present invention is provided with a heat dissipater (101) with axial and radial air apertures in which an axial tubular flowpath (102) is formed for structuring an axial hole, so heat generated by an electric luminous body installed at a light projection side (103) of the heat dissipater (101) with axial and radial air apertures cannot only be dissipated to the exterior through the surface of the heat dissipater, but also enabled to be further dissipated by the air flowing capable of assisting the heat being dissipated from the interior of the heat dissipater to the exterior through the hot airflow in the heat dissipater (101) with axial and radial air apertures generating a hot ascent/cold descent effect for introducing airflow from an air inlet port of the axial hole structured by the axial tubular flowpath (102) and formed near a light projection side then be discharged from a radial air outlet hole (107) formed near a connection side (104) of the heat dissipater (101) with axial and radial air apertures.